


The Leaving Kind

by humannature_archivist



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humannature_archivist/pseuds/humannature_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leaving Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Human Nature](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Human_Nature). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Human Nature collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/humannature/profile).
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Story Notes:**  
>  BBBLLKEEEAAARRRGGGHHHH PLEASE READ!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Author's Chapter Notes:**  
>  This is my first fic, so if it sucks, blame it on my teacher.

Mandy walked down the street.   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Oh, david you make me feel go-aaaerrgh" a quick night with a stranger left her lonely and unhappy.  
  
PRESENT  
  
She sighed.  
  
  
OKAY IM LAZY AND CAN'T BE BOTHERED SORRY IM BEING A GIT BUT I'VE NEVER CARED WHAT PEOPLE THINK NEHMIND. BYE!!!!!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ FOR NO REASON. SO BADASS!!!!!


End file.
